unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MoltonMontro/The Polishing Blog
...because sometimes raw suggestions are too much to aspire for. I've played a lot more Unturned lately with the addition of our official dedicated server, and, as expected, I get to re-face my views on the game! :) However, I'm not going to rant about how much Nelson sucks and the game sucks and everything is ass, because I don't believe that. >:( People should make up their mind if they want optimization or if they want new content. Then, when they get both, they complain because it's too little of them. Bah! I'd like polishing of older features, though. c: That's better than new mechanics and new content. ---- Vehicles are still derpy. :Background information: the main thing about Vehicle physics in Unturned is that they're pulled down by gravity, which is based off their weight. The reason the very first Vehicles were flying across the world is because they still had a really low weight, if I recall. The current Vehicles fly in their crazy slow-motion style across every bump because, I think, the weight for Vehicles should be increased slightly more overall. ---- Tires being popped by Melee Weapons is a nuisance. :Background information: any Melee Weapon can pop your Tires. Tires cannot be popped on Vehicles that do not have exactly four wheels, or if the Vehicle is invulnerable to small arms fire and Melee Weapons entirely. :Definite quality of life improvement: highlight Tires separately from the Vehicle. I have multiple proposals to improve the cool (and annoying) addition of the tire-popping mechanic. These can easily be mix-and-matched. Allow the Carjack to remove Tires. Hitting when highlighting a Tire will remove it. Exclude most Melee Weapons from being able to pop Tires, regardless of whether or not the Vehicle is invulnerable to small arms fire and Melee Weapons entirely. This would have to be done on a per Melee Weapon basis, but specifically anything that looks weak and/or blunt is not going to be able to pop a Tire. Bulletproof Tires: an addition to help allow for countering those who wish to harm the closest thing you will ever have to a soulmate in this apocalypse. Specifically, it has the invulnerable value applied to it just like Vehicles, Structures, and Barricades may. With this addition, all Tires would have an invulnerability value separate from the Vehicle itself. This means an Armored Police Truck could have Tires that are vulnerable to a Colt. The type of Tires that spawn on the Vehicle by default would be chosen via whatever is inputted into the .dat file of that Vehicle. Tire Deflation mechanic: functionally a middle-ground phase between a tire that is popped and one that is not. Most damage sources will just deflate the Tire, with a few directly bypassing the stage and popping entirely it instead. The mechanic is similar, but not directly comparable, to Vehicle destruction mechanics where Vehicles will explode instantly instead of catching on fire first if the damage dealt is a copious amount of overkill. There's a few possible options for how it could be decided if the Tire is deflated or popped: *Any weapon that bypasses the invulnerable value could always straight-up pop tires. *It could be based off the vehicle damage value, with anything greater than a set number resulting in a popped tire. **Alternatively, it could be based off the object damage value, considering that value is less erratic. *A new value could be added per weapon. Once deflated, it will remain that way indefinitely with no time-based degrade. If you can get the deflated Tire away unscathed and not popped, you could then repair it: *Tape could be changed to be equip-able. Hitting when highlighting a deflated Tire will repair it back to a normal Tire. *Hitting when highlighting a deflated Tire while also holding a Tire will replace the deflated Tire with a normal Tire. Carjack Change + Tire Deflation With the combined addition of the Carjack changes and the deflated Tire mechanic there are some additional possibilities. Deflated Tire: a new item found as loot, or obtained from Vehicles. It can be repaired from the Crafting menu with Tape. With this iteration, you would not be able to repair the Deflated Tire if you do not remove it first. Air Pump With or without the Carjack changes, it's important as to not completely negate the Tire popping feature into oblivion. Only needing Tape to repair might be too easy and negligible, so there may be need for something specific to bridge the gap: :Air Pump: a new Tool. Currently, only one purpose. With the Carjack change: repairs are made in the Crafting menu, and the new Tool is not equip-able. Without the Carjack change: the new Tool is equip-able, and repairs are made by hitting while highlighting the deflated Tire. ~~~~ While you can place freeform around your Tires, the current state of building is too awkward to entrust with solving everything. Already balanced mechanics that will not suffer when other stuff is balanced out for different reasons is better. ---- Leather is useless. Allow Leather to be used to create Tape, like in Classic. Leather could potentially also be used to craft Rags, too. ---- Legitimate precision building. :Background information: server admins (with cheats enabled) can build bases as if they were in the Editor. This is really useful for those wanting to make cool base designs illegitimately, or for those just wanting to make everything look somewhat decent, but there's no legitimate method. ~~~~ One of the simplest things to improve is the placement animation speed. A slight increase in the animation speed would help immensely. ~~~~ Scrolling the should allow you to slightly raise or lower the placement position of a Floor or Triangular Floor on the y-axis. With this addition, there would be no need to have to find the highest point of an area beforehand. ~~~~ Add a value to the .dat for each individual boulder Object to allow for building Structures upon them. Cave bases shouldn't suffer because this isn't a thing. ~~~~ Holding should allow you to rotate around what you are wanting to place in a small radius, and not actually start placing until you let go. This way, you can make sure everything is aligned as neatly as you want it to. Practically, it would be used to make sure the claim and generator radii are encompassing of the entire area you want. ~~~~ Multimeter: a new Tool. When equipped, you can see the entirety of nearby claim and generator radii that you (and your group) owns. ---- Better clarity on the inspect information. Replace the default inspect text for turning something on to better reflect the action itself rather than seem like the state it may theoretically be in: :On -> Turn On Replace the default inspect text for turning something off to better reflect the action itself rather than seem like the state it may theoretically be in: :Off -> Turn Off ---- Split Coconut crafting tab is random. The Split Coconut recipe should be under the Supplies tab, just like every other Food. It's quite annoying to have to constantly remember it isn't there, even if I could just use the search bar for it. ---- Hawaii's lack of berry spawns makes self-sustained bases impossible. :Background information: Immunity can only be regained from the very specific medical locations on Hawaii due to the lack of any berries. Raw Maroon Berries: harvested from its respective bush, and can be crafted into better variants. As a weak reference to the ʻŌhelo ʻai, it can grow around Mauna Kea. ~~~~ Adding a new Plant entirely would help make up for any logic-based or lore-based reasons they're not on Hawaii, such as because of the different temperature and ecosystem. Alternatively, the current berries could just be added to Hawaii. ---- Combat is still clunky, especially when switching weapons or after reloading. Animations need to be tidied up to better correspond with whether or not you're ready to start firing yet. There's always a brief pause of nothing at the start and end of animations when it comes to Ranged Weapons, and sometimes Melee Weapons, that makes live combat incredibly annoying. That aside, gun balance is pretty icky. This really started after the Arms Shipment updates, as all assault rifles have become quite generic and some are just purely direct upgrades despite being the same tier as the lesser assault rifles. :Definite change needed: debuff of the Augewehr, Nightraider, and Fusilaut. The Eaglefire and Fusilaut should have the lower-tier stats in most aspects in comparison to most other assault rifles. However, where they shine instead is having other stats buffed to make their burst firing mode highly effective. The Heartbreaker and Augewehr should be changed to be balanced more around slightly longer-ranged combat. This would still keep the Augewehr incredibly useful, and it would give the Heartbreaker a much needed buff to utility. The Maplestrike and Nightraider function as all-rounders. They wouldn't excel at one specific trait, but wouldn't be that shoddy overall. In the end: it's generally good. The Matamorez stays the strange hybrid it has become as a sniper/assault-rifle, but actually becomes a bit closer to a sniper rifle rather than having garbage long-range potential. The Zubeknakov was downgraded a ton after the Arms Shipment updates. It can now return to some glory with becoming a more unique weapon this time around: a hybrid machine-gun/assault-rifle. The better parts of a machine gun can be utilized on the general idea of an assault rifle to create a truly unique, yet useful, weapon. It would particularly excel at closer range, and do decent at mid-range. Category:Blog posts